Bizzare Circumstances
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: There were a few things that could make Kirihara Akaya cry, and the Rikkai Dai Regulars certainly didn't expect the most bizzare reason of all. /Slight Yukimura x Akaya, Ficlet./


**Disclaimer:** _I am not Konomi-sensei, therefore I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or anything related to this manga, game, anime and . . . musical._

**Author's Note:** _A ridiculous ficlet I came up with just yesterday. OOCness may be present, so beware. :D Feed me reviews later, rawr. LOL.

* * *

_

_**"Bizzare Circumstances"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream boomed in the tennis courts, halting everyone in the middle of their practise session. The Regulars tried to search from where it was coming from; some had a worried expression on their faces—mostly, Yukimura and Jackal—, others had amusement—like Marui and Niou—, and some had stoic, yet somehow managing to have concern, expressions—like Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu.

Their eyes scanned across the tennis courts until they landed on a certain seaweed-headed Second Year, running frantically as if being chased by a bloodthirsty demon.

Kirihara Akaya, the beloved _'baby'_ of Rikkai Dai's Tennis Club, was screaming his throat hoarse. He had his hands on his messy black hair, ruffling them in panic and frustration as he continued to behave like a toddler throwing tantrums.

Yukimura Seiichi, concerned about their Second Year Ace's well-being, approached Kirihara with fluid motions; a smile asking what was wrong was plastered on his feminine face. He had somehow been able to touch Kirihara without the use of violence or even getting hurt—after all, he _was_ The Child of God—stopping the said male's dangerous actions.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" asked Yukimura in a tender voice. He looked straight in the watery dartmouth green eyes of Kirihara, hands giving the male's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"B—Buchou," squeaked Kirihara, hugging the Third Year tightly around the waist, crying.

The Regulars watched on in interest, completely forgetting about their important practise. Sanada, displeased by the fact that all of the Regulars were wasting precious practise time, shouted "TARUNDORU!" and slapped the nearest member.

Marui Bunta staggered upon receiving Sanada's almighty hand's blow. Perplexed, he touched his swelling cheek, glaring heatedly at their fukubuchou. "What the hell, Sanada! Why did you do that for?" demanded Marui, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek-which was basically the whole left side.

". . ." Sanada didn't respond and just glared back at the volley specialist. "Get a move on!" he roared at the Regulars, causing them to flee for they did not want to be the next person to get slapped by Sanada's lovely hand. An angry Marui was being towed away by one Niou Masaharu as the redhead merely stood there. Marui could repay Niou later, the Trickster decided.

Sanada Genichirou didn't like what was happening. Was this what Rikkai Dai's standards turning into? It's unacceptable, unforgivable! He'd have to increase their training menu with Yanagi later, as well as their ankle and wrist weights, Sanada concluded.

"Damn, Sanada's strict . . . _stricter_ today," muttered Niou to his doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi, while running laps. He had let go of Marui seconds prior from the lad breaking his arm . . . or was it leg? Maybe it's Niou's whole body, and the Trickster _would not_ let that happen. _Ever._

"I'm sure Sanada-kun is only being strict so that we can improve. This may even benefit us in the end," responded Yagyuu, nodding his head in agreement to what Niou had said. There certainly was a reason behind their fukubuchou's act, wasn't there?

"Benefit my ass," growled Marui in a deadly tone that promised revenge. He still hasn't forgiven Sanada for slapping him randomly, _especially _when he did nothing to anger the stoic male. It wasn't fair! Marui glared at the capped male so hard that Jackal, the closest person to him, thought he saw fire scorching in the redhead's eyes.

"Language, Marui," said Yanagi, not far behind from the rest of the Regulars. It seemed that Rikkai Dai would need to undergo _'a lesson on manners'_ excluding himself, Yagyuu and Yukimura. Yes, Sanada would be included in that group as he have problems with slapping people. Would he dare to say this to him face-to-face? No, he'd have to trick the '_rock'_ into attending those lessons in the near future. Maybe Niou would be able to help him with this . . .

At the same spot of the same court of the same day of the same—You get the idea. Yukimura and Kirihara stood awkwardly, tears still streaming down Kirihara's baby face, while Yukimura is getting a tad bit annoyed at the fact that he couldn't make his kouhai talk.

Yukimura put a hand on his forehead, covering his closed eyes and sighing loudly. He was starting to lose patience. Yukimura might be a _very _patient person but it could also run out, after all he _was _still a human despite having the nickname 'Child of God'.

"Listen, Akaya," started Yukimura in a soft voice, careful not to scare the crying child, "tell me what's wrong so we can solve your problem, okay?" He smiled brightly causing several birds in flight to bash into trees, the plants to dry out because of its unexplainable heat, and students to cover their eyes from the burn. Yukimura's smile was that powerful; no one should underestimate it . . . or him, for that matter.

Kirihara remained crying over the next five minutes until he finally calmed down and was able to look Yukimura directly in the eyes. "B—B—Buchou . . . I—" he sobbed, wiping the tears from his stinging eyes.

"Yes?" urged Yukimura, as the rest of the Regulars stopped running to listen. It was rare to see _the _Kirihara Akaya this distressed . . . and crying publicly. The Second Year Ace was normally the one who made the non-regulars cry rivers and _not_ himself.

"I . . . I've got ants in my pants! They huuuuuuuuurt!"

_That would be the most ridiculous reason to cry_, everyone thought, falling dramatically onto the majestic floor of Rikkai Dai.

How did he get ants in his pants, anyway?


End file.
